Gustin Legends
Gustin was inspired by true events, Gustin tells of two young boys, who unexpectedly dig up a handbag filled with money, while rummaging through old scrap to find things to sell. One of the boys, Gustin (Denzel Guiao), surrenders the handbag to their local Baranggay Captain (Pen Medina, photo), who then gives the bag back to Gustin, and lets him decide on his fate. Upon overhearing his parents’ conversation, Gustin finally decides on what to do with the handbag. Will he find himself taking the honest path once more, or will his family’s financial condition keep him from doing so?http://www.philstar.com/Article.aspx?articleId=859645&publicationSubCategoryId=70 In this show that Gustin Legends is really honest person also to the owner who finally found and send to the another person to its newest owner of the crest. While he whispering to the new owner of the crest he finds the one archer who wanted to steal the crest when the captain handle the crest. He defeats him using the three pieces he found while about the guy is very good fighter however the winner is Gustin Legends according to that kid is reveal to be hero against the adjauanese attackers. 'Chess Magic' Gustin Legends is a small kid who never make lies and works for his town of Bilaotipledio City. However they are leave to change place to the poor town that Gustin Legends would strengthen his unique powers. The two boys with Gustin Legends chatting about the moment, when they reach the tower he found the Mante's Crest and send it to the town hall. He shocked when the captain he keep it to his bag not just a bluff so the captain and Gustin Legends hanging the conversation for a long while. After one week Mante Legends finally found the crest and Gustin Legends wants to return to him but someone who whisper him after he found the Mante's Crest it has power on it. Another person who wanted to fight Gustin Legends for the battle to steal the crest but failed. And Mante Legends will come to defeat this boy and give the crest back to activate the power inside.Episode 6:The Real Honest Competitor Gustin Legends sees the crest showing the symbol he find but he didn't test it so he know it fake. So he decided to release it to its owner by sending to the town hall. He wants to battle with the owner of his crest. If he wants to duel he has Beard Wave that it kills opponent diagonal line three tiles times three with left and right that is dangerous oceanic pieces. Sword Tip will release its sword release which this is the very good variations of the sword by the size of the tiles determine how many opponent pieces captured. And Thrust Shock is very dangerous pieces of knight that he will stun you but it pierces the L-Knight by chain link two enemies. That is the combination happened to the archer he defeat last week. 'See Also' On April 9, 2014 an update that Honesto Legends will be confirmed for the future arc. 'References' Category:Legends Category:Exclusive Legends Category:Male Legends